


Just Walk Away

by HobbityHan



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbityHan/pseuds/HobbityHan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I felt like episode of twelve of season four lacked Fridget, particularly with what Franky was up to. This is to make up for that lack of Fridget and is my idea of a scene that should have been in the episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Walk Away

Franky had her music on loud as she did some semblance of housework. It was half-hearted at best as she worried about Shane and the impending trial. Someone hammered on door, making her jump and she latched the chain on the door before she opened it.

Bridget was on the other side wearing an expression of disappointment and irritation. Franky flashed her a grin, pretending she hadn't seen Bridget’s face and stepped back to let Bridget in. 

"Sorry about the mess," she shouted, darting across the room to turn the music off. She gestured helplessly to the piles of clothes and dirty dishes as if they had spontaneously appeared. 

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" 

Bridget stepped into the bedsit, glancing round with her carefully blank and none judgemental expression that Franky knew well. Then she sighed, "what's going on Franky?"

Franky shrugged and turned to scoop up a couple of mugs and a glass to move them the short distance from the coffee table to the kitchen sink.

"Why? Nothing. It's all good." She said, putting the dirty dishes in the sink and making a show of filling it with hot water.

Bridget raised her eyebrows.

“What? I told you. It’s fine,” Franky said, dumping too much washing up liquid into the sink. 

Bridget came closer, putting a hand gently on Franky's lower back, stilling her with the contact.

Franky sighed, "I'm on top of it."

"I believe you, but what are you on top of? I have hardly heard from you and when I do you're agitated and distant."

Franky felt a wave of feelings wash over her that she swallowed down, "I didn't mean to be distant."

"I'm worried Franky. I should never have suggested you visit Bea. You're getting sucked  back into that place." 

"I am managing it. I won't do anything that comes back to  you."

"That's not what I am worried about."

Franky sighed and moved away from the sink to dry her hands on a towel. She kept her back to Bridget, feeling safer is she wasn't looking at her. "It's  a long story. There's this kid I am legal aid for. I think Ferguson is using him, but I don't know what she is going to get him to do yet. He's a good  kid, if a bit gullible. The Freak is so manipulative."

"Did Bea Smith put you up to this?"

"No...yes, but I woulda wanted to help him anyway."

"How far does helping him go?" Bridget asked, coming up behind Franky and embracing her. "Is this kid worth your safety? Your freedom? Your life?"

Franky relaxed into her, closing her eyes, "I can't let the Freak get away with what she did."

Bridget squeezed her, "with what she did to you?"

"Yeah," Franky said quietly, leaning into Bridget and allowing herself to feel safe and cared for.

"I don't know what I would do without you," Bridget said quietly.

"You'd manage."

Bridget stiffened, "would I?"

"Yeah. We're great together but you want me. You don't need me. It's okay, I like being wanted."

Bridget let go of Franky and stepped back, "but you think I don't need you?" 

"Not like I need you."

"Franky..." Bridget gestured helplessly, "I need you. I love you." Her voice cracked slightly and she took a deep breath. "And I am scared. I'm scared I will lose you if whatever you're caught up in takes you away from me, or you break your parole, or getting killed. We both know what Ferguson is capable of and she is not afraid of collateral damage. " 

This time Franky went to Bridget to wipe the tears from her cheeks and kiss her.

"I'll be careful."

"That's the best I am going to get isn't it? "

"'Fraid so Gidget."

"What if I ask to stop, to walk away, we could go away, somewhere, anywhere away from here."

"I'm sorry."

"No. You couldn't walk away could you?"

"Not from this."


End file.
